


Shin Peaks

by Element115



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Neon Genesis Evangelion Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Twin Peaks Fusion, Bisexual Male Character, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multiverse, Murder Mystery, Neon Genesis Evangelion References, Romance, Time Travel, Twin Peaks: The Return, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element115/pseuds/Element115
Summary: The worlds of Twin Peaks and Neon Genesis Evangelion collide. Primarily set in Twin Peaks universe with characters from both shows. The main character is a fusion of Dale Cooper and Nagisa Kaworu. Shinji has experienced amnesia like Cooper in TP season 3 The Return...





	1. Armageddagain

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a fanfic, not sure what the rules are - stayed fairly close to the original in places just to set the scene in the Twin Peaks universe - will probably diverge more as I progress.

Two police officers are trudging down a shingle beach, they scramble over the crest of a large, contorted boulder and spot something wrapped in plastic, washed up on the lake shore.

After a minute of observing the scene, Sheriff Katsuragi slowly turns over the body to reveal the face of a girl; blue hair-dye leaches into white skin on the cusp of putrefaction.

"Rei Ayanami" declares the other officer.

+++

Agent Dale Kaworu turns off the freeway onto the slip road as static buzzes across the car radio. A trillion light years away the world is ending... again.

He dials down the volume and withdraws a dictaphone from the cubbyhole in the dashboard.

"Diane, 6.18 am, I am arriving at my hotel, the exterior is grand and imposing, and yet I would say it has character. The overall aesthetic is 'Swiss log cabin' meets Midwest hunting lodge. The weather appears clement and the local countryside has a wholesome charm - a hint of Douglas fir needles in the air!. However, as you know, the deal-breaker for me will always be the quality of the coffee - something I will be informing you of in the next half hour" 

*Click*

He cruises up the driveway, parks his black Dodge Diplomat and strolls to reception, observing the surrounds: pine forests, rugged slopes and, to the left of the building, a large waterfall. 

Following a swift induction into the hotel, the agent decides to take a relaxing shower in his room’s generous en-suite. He disrobes and stands before the mirror, scooping up the stray strands of ash-blonde hair from his eyes into his standard swept-back coiff. He leans forward and carefully extricates the contacts that hide his blood-red irises and washes them in CooperVision Lens Solution, something of a ritual following overnight drives. He has never personally seen his albinism as much of an issue; however, with respect to his line of work, he prefers to assume a fairly nondescript appearance that does not draw undue attention. 

He stands enveloped in hot water and steam, ruminating on the case at hand...

A change of clothes later he heads down to breakfast, curious to sample that all-important morning cup of Joe…

+++

"Excuse me, but that is a *damn fine* cup of coffee, I've had some good coffee in my time, but this!..."

He continues to wax effusively, much to the delight of the waitress standing over him.

A young woman glides towards his table. A wavy bob of chestnut hair, fitted wool jumper, plaid schoolgirl skirt and 50s Hollywood makeup combine to create an enticing blend of innocence and mischief.

“I’m Audrey Horne” she reaches out a hand

“Federal Bureau of Investigation Special Agent Dale Kaworu” the agent answers with a brisk handshake.

"Can I sit here?"

"Miss Horne, if I'm not mistaken, you are the daughter of Gendo Horne, who happens to be the proprietor of this hotel, therefore I imagine you can sit wherever you'd like… I'd also like to add that it would be my pleasure…"

The waitress excuses herself.

"Thank you", Audrey beams, placing herself down with a faintly conspiratorial air. For the tiniest moment, Kaworu could imagine that they are the only two people in the room. 

“You’re here investigating the murder of Rei Ayanami” 

“Were you two friends?”

“Not friends per se… We interned together for a while..”

She flashes a smile, brimming with complexity

"Do you like music Agent Cooper?"

“Yes, a hobby of mine is collecting old records - classical to be precise”

“Really?! I'll have to play you some of mi-..." She stops herself, leans back and looks up at him coquettishly,  
"Sorry I get a little over excited sometimes… Agent Kaworu?" She leans forward again, smiling "Do you ever get goose pimples?"

Kaworu’s lips begin to tingle. 

"Ever since Rei was..." she trails off, fidgeting with her hands as she gazes through the conservatory adjoining the breakfast area - smokestacks are chugging away on the grey horizon. "It's like something's happening under the surface in this town. Something... spooky." She tightens the grip on her warm mug of coffee, a giddy look in her eyes.

Somewhat confounded by the beguiling person seated before him, he eventually draws their conversation to a close and heads to the Twin Peaks sheriff’s department.

+++

“Diane, this morning I encountered an acquaintance of Rei Ayanami - Audrey Horne, the daughter of a well-known local Tycoon who is in fact the owner of this hotel and also a local television station - where Audrey says she worked alongside Rei for a short time  
She's charming, precocious and disarmingly bold for her age… however, I think she has some overly romantic notions about the work of the Bureau and I must ensure she doesn’t do anything to endanger herself or the investigation “

+++

Agent Kaworu and Sheriff Katsuragi sweep into the local police station, the impeccably dressed FBI agent lists a number of procedural recommendations for the ensuing investigation.

After a quick debrief they head out accompanied by Officer Soryuu to call in at the home of Leland and Yui Palmer - Rei's adoptive parents.

+++

A boy vanishes with the Earth. Recalls a short, confused life... Shots of trees rushing past a car window bathed in moody twilight…

*Clunk*

A distinctive zigzag pattern of black and white flooring comes into focus, Shinji looks up to see a bespectacled man in a dark brown suit. “Are you Shinji Ikari?" He enquires.

"No"

"What is your name?" the man shifts in his seat, light now bouncing off his glasses and hiding his eyes...

“My name is Shinji Ikari”, Shinji’s mouth moves without conscious instruction

The man gestures to the right side of the room - Shinji's eyes are guided towards a set of red velour curtains slowly peeling back to reveal a tree with no leaves, a sleeping tawny owl perched atop.

“I see” Shinji hears (himself) say.  
His gaze moves back to the sofa, to the man in the suit... who is no longer himself.

“I was looking for you” Shinji states, robotically.

"...I am the one known as Rei Ayanami,'' the pretty girl with blue hair replies, in a bizarre, halting slur  
“Why did you come here?” she asks

“I don’t know”

She stares at his chest, pointing to his heart with intense eyes and a faint smile.

“That is a sail… and this is the place where the air is still, so... why are you in this place?” finally fixing her eyes on his.

“I don’t know” replies Shinji.

"… where we are from the birds no longer sing" she drawls 

"..." Shinji stares blankly

She holds up a hand mirror in front of him, he brushes his fingers lightly down his cheek, there's some stubble and his face is mature, older somehow..

"...Can you find me?" Asks the girl 

"... I don't underst-"

"Another was searching for me… look”, she moves the mirror closer to him...  
Inside the reflection, the curtains behind him start to flutter.

Shinji hears a gasp (his). The tree and the owl begin smouldering, the owl remains motionless as they are both entirely engulfed in a silent fireball, the surrounding room fades into darkness.

Ghostly figures spool across somebody’s field of vision while an electric buzzing noise increases in volume.


	2. Invitation to Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduce Asuka more in this chapter, and one or two minor characters from Twin Peaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut towards the end apologies if you are offended by such material!

Shinji is staring at the owl, looking deep into its amber eyes, barely remarking upon the forest now surrounding them - the owl spreads its wings and ghosts past him, lighting upon a branch overhanging a woodland path. He instinctively follows…

+++

“Yui in particular has been displaying signs of intense psychological trauma.. I would suggest we take every measure not to exacerbate her condition" Kaworu cautions Soryu and Katsuragi from the passenger seat of the squad car

They pull up to the driveway of a beige, pebble-dash bungalow, stationing the vehicle beside an immaculate lawn bordered by finely trimmed poplars.

Officer Soryu softly taps the front door. After a long pause, movement can be heard from within, until eventually Rei’s father opens the door and motions them inside. They were informed of Rei’s death yesterday, although she had been reported missing for about a week. Yui is sitting on a suede divan at the corner of their perfectly arranged living room, shoulders shaking in bursts as she sobs uncontrollably. Her mother by her side holds her consolingly, 

“Please… Misato... ask what you need to ask” Yui’s mother gestures to a nearby chair.

Katsuragi takes a seat opposite Yui.

“We know this is a very difficult time for you and your husband… but we have some procedural questions... to help us find out what happened to your daughter… and to apprehend those responsible.”

Family photographs line the mantelpiece and side-furnishings, Rei’s first day at school, a camping holiday in Yellowstone Park and some recent headshots she had taken as part of an audition. Above the bookcase there is a rather abstract-looking, monochrome photograph. Asuka leans in to take a closer look; she recognises it as an ultrasound scan of a tiny foetus. 

Agent Kaworu and Officer Soryu follow Leland up the stairs to Rei’s room

Kaworu notices more copies of the headshots from downstairs, “Where were these taken?”

“The Horne studio”, Leland replies with a pained smile, “she was going play Persephone”

“Daughter of Zeus, abducted by Hades and taken to the Underworld” Kaworu mutters under his breath… before looking up at Rei’s father, “She must have made you very proud...” he places a hand on Leland’s shoulder

They begin to box up items in Rei’s bedroom to hand over to forensics.

“Do you really need to take that?” asks Leland as Asuka places a camcorder into the open box. 

“I know this is difficult Mr Palmer but we will only need a couple of days to examine everything and return it to you” Agent Kaworu responds in a calming tone. He observes Asuka give a curt nod, “Thank you for your cooperation today, we’ll be getting back to the station now and will let you know as soon as we make any more progress.”

+++

Back at the Great Northern, Special Agent Dale Nagisa Kaworu steps into his inversion boots, flicks on his portable radio and mounts a metal bar wedged between the two walls of the vestibule.

Dr Jacobi’s late night show is starting, his guest, Dr Ritsugo Akagi is presenting a lecture on the concept of ‘acausal connectedness’ and something she terms ‘fractal time’. Kaworu strains one arm to turn up the volume. He cranes his neck to view the clock on the bedside table, taking a moment to process the upside down digits. He wouldn’t want to disturb the guests in the adjacent room, however 9.30pm doesn’t strike him as an antisocial hour. His interest is piqued by talk of such topics; known by his colleagues as something of a maverick, he often employs non-standard investigative practices (intuition, psychics, vision quests) in his work as a federal agent. 

“And so, Dr Jacobi, I put it to you that if I’m sitting in Hannibal’s Hamburger Stop drinking a strawberry milkshake, there is in fact a very real, temporal relationship between this seemingly mundane event and the Punic wars 3000 years ago.. What I mean by this, and by the notion of fractal time, is that certain ‘nows’ are composed of an elemental structure that unfolds and repeats itself throughout linear time, that is 'time as we perceive it'... forever. Analogical resonances that contain specific temporal elements that in turn transcend mind, world, past, future, art, literature - God"

“It seems to me that what you are suggesting, Dr Akagi, is that in some sense the world of the imagination is a place as objectively real as the one you and I inhabit”

"Indeed Dr Jacobi! Are we characters in the mind of some grand cosmic author? More to the point, the fictional characters we create ourselves, do they have an independent self-aware existence somewh-? …” 

Power cut, lights flicker then go out.

The agent dismounts the inversion bar, removes his boots and strides over to the window, the entire building is now plunged into darkness. A large bird flits past his line of sight. Peering under his hand, his gaze happens upon a moonlit figure emerging from the woods abutting the hotel. As the figure approaches, Kaworu tries to get a closer look. He sees a handsome, if slightly dishevelled, young man with dark hair walking slowly towards reception. 

All of a sudden the lights spring back to life & the radio resumes its chatter. He quickly backs away from the window, slips on some casual attire & heads down the stairwell to the ground floor.  
With a nonchalant air he wanders over to the waiting area and picks up a magazine, all the while surreptitiously observing the new arrival. 

The slender youth approaches the counter in an indecisive manner. 

"Good evening sir do you have a reservation for tonight?"

"Ikari. Shinji."

"I see…" she flicks through a large book, "oh yes, we have you down for a week"  
She looks up and smiles 

He stares at her blankly 

"What brings you to town if you don't mind my asking?"

"Shinji"

"No English?" she gesticulates aimlessly 

"Ikari"

"Right.. well I'll show you to your room I guess… though uh.. I will need to see some ID eventually" 

She flashes him another smile and beckons him to follow.

Agent Kaworu heads pensively back to his room.

“Diane my intuition is going haywire, a highly suspicious individual has just checked in at The Great Northern; however it feels as if there’s something more to the story… perhaps I am missing something… a connection of a non-material nature. I can sense something on a psychospiritual level - and you know how much I invest in these convictions, given my previous record of success. “

*Click*

+++

Shinji stands in his hotel room looking around with mild bemusement. The concierge inserts a key card into the power slot, illuminating the lights and television “Enjoy your stay sir, if you need anything I’m at reception until midnight” she smiles and leaves, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Shinji squints at the television, the title credits appear for a show called “Invitation to Love”.

He shuffles over to the bed, sits and stares at the screen - an elegantly dressed woman with enormous hair is talking to a short man in glasses.

“Jade, Jade, Jade! Everyone’s worried about Jade!” cries the woman

“That’s because people care about her, because she’s a kind and loving person… not like...”

“Not like me?... There was a time when you wanted my love Chet! You wanted it like nothing else in this world…”

In the caverns of Shinji’s tangled brain something resembling a thought or a feeling starts to unfurl.

+++

Seated before a pane of one-way glass in a spartan, dimly-lit room, Kaworu is waiting for something.

On the other side of the glass a slim silhouette of a man stands before an ancient television set, haloed in blue as static blizzards across the convex screen. He crosses the room, flickering light-beams coruscate over his naked body. Kaworu immediately recognises him - the Ikari gentleman from reception. A reminiscent tingling fills his lips, his eyes feel heavy with desire. Shinji flicks on the bathroom light and walks through the open doorway to the shower. Kaworu glances nervously at the security camera in the corner. Furtively, he places his hand over the burgeoning erection filling the inside leg of his trousers. Slowly, silently, he strokes himself through the material of his pants as he watches Shinji smooth his hair under the hot water. Soap bubbles course down the young man’s shoulder blades, pool through his lumbar region into his butt-crack before cascading into a blurry white mess on the shower floor. Kaworu’s imagination is inflamed with wanton, pornographic thoughts. ... he reaches down to grab his-his- *his alarm sounds loudly*. He wakes up alone in his hotel room with a huge, pulsating erection; the sheets and covers strewn about him in what must have been a very fitful night’s sleep.

“Curious” he mutters to himself, before heading to the bathroom to prepare himself for the day ahead. In the shower, he relieves himself of the lingering sexual tension.

+++

'Have you ever been married detective?" Katsuragi asks him in a casual tone

They’re standing on the firing range with one officer Andy Brennan - who, having mistakenly discharged his firearm yesterday, has been instructed to take part in a little weapons safety training and target practice.

"No… I knew someone once, who taught me the true meaning of loss and regret - however I do not believe I have ever experienced the phenomenon commonly referred to as 'true love'" Agent Kaworu responds cryptically

"You have a real way with words doncha..." Katsuragi grins as she unloads seven rounds into the paper target “I suppose I believe in it, but can’t say for sure I’ve ever encountered the genuine article” she muses

The paper target squeaks back along the track system, Kaworu pulls it down with a curious look, “only three hits”?

“Seven - four through the eyes and three in the heart” she winks at officer Soryuu, who rolls her eyes, draws her Glock 17 and discharges ten times in quick succession. The flailing target eventually squeaks back along the track, light shines through a bullet-hole smiley face punched into the target’s head.

“Where on earth did you learn to shoot like that?” Enquires the FBI agent. 

“I’m a natural” Asuka smirks


End file.
